


The Mix-Up

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake mixes up Terry's twins while looking after them at the precinct, and Amy must figure out which twin is which before Terry returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mix-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

“Amy!”  
  
She almost dropped her takeout box of moo goo gai pan as she whirled in his direction – and had to bite back a laugh at his costume. The antlers were a bit much, even if he was posing as Randy The Anti-Drug Reindeer today while Scully was out sick. “Jake, what’s wrong?” 

“I see you teasing me with your eyes! Too bad I’m totally wearing my jerkproof reindeer head!”

But Amy had no patience for him. “Jake. Problem. Give it to me. Now.”

“Heh, that’s what she said.” That just earned him an elbow in his fuzzy chest. “Have you ever put down two completely identical donuts and walked away for two seconds and then found out that they lost their sprinkles so you can’t tell them apart?”

“…So Hitchcock licked all of the donuts again?” she asked.

“No, though ew, thanks for that memory. I may have. MAY have, mixed up Cagney and Lacey.”

Amy opened her mouth to protest and then, at Jake’s confession, only sat and blinked at his confusion. Her reaction was simple and singular. “Terry is going to be so mad.”

“I know, and he was just starting to get good at telling them apart,” Jake said. Amy immediately flashed back to last Tuesday and her visit to Terry’s apartment, where he’d been trying to learn the difference between “What should we do?”

Amy put her every year of training to work – and quickly hit the vending machine. Jake had left the toddlers in the confused and stress-laden care of Charles, and he nearly ran from the scene as Amy returned with two full-sized Snickers bars.

She bent toward the toddlers, whom Jake had been making inane cooing sounds at a moment ago. “I have TWO big candy bars for two good girls!” The toddlers reached eagerly toward the chocolate, eyes agog, but Amy quickly hid the chocolate behind her back. “No no! I have one bar for Cagney,” she said, holding the candy in her left hand forward. The two girls eyed the chocolate dubiously for a moment before the twin on the right lunged toward the bar. Amy let out a relieved grin. “That means THIS bar is for Lacey,” she said, offering the chocolate to the opposite twin. As the girls peeled back the plastic wrapping and nibbled down the delicious treats, Amy let out a sigh of relief. 

“Good work, Detective Smartypants,” Jake said. 

“Aww yeah it’s good work!” Amy said. “Suck it, Peralta!” she started cabbage patching her way around him in a circle. That was how Terry found them a moment later.

“I’m not gonna ask questions,” he said. “Terry’s just going to take his cute little angels to their grandma’s house to show off their costumes.” He frowned thoughtfully as he hoisted up both girls in his strong arms.

He was just busy – and just relaxed – enough to decide it wasn’t worth asking questions about the post-it note somebody had pasted to Lacey’s forehead bearing her sister’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Brooklyn Nine Nine** , all of whom are the property of the **Fox Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
